


The Master's Sword

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: A Sword for Master [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Demons, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Leo swished his tail in annoyance. It was the same questions over and over with this man.





	The Master's Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on January 10, 2016.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: I can’t believe the last fic I posted was in November… OTL I’ve been working on things but haven’t been able to finish things. This is a sequel of “A Sword for Master” that I actually started somewhere around March or May… At least I finished something. I was in the mood for this kind of fic, and I’d already had one started, so here it is. I hope you enjoy!

Leo stilled, ears perking and forgetting the dagger he’d been polishing. He could sense her–Mahm Cheher–in his territory. He turned his head in the direction she was coming from, concentrating on picking up any other cues. Her bearer was definitely human, as he expected. He sniffed at the air hoping to catch the human’s scent. When they were a few dozen feet from the workshop he caught the scent and put the dagger down. It was N, without a doubt. Leo stood and approached the door slowly, regarding it and the man on the other side with caution and apprehension. The knock came and Leo immediately opened the door.

“Have you come to return her?” Leo asked once he was face to face with the man. N looked at him in surprise, not expecting such a fast greeting.

“No,” N said after a few seconds, voice firm. “I came to talk.” Leo continued to stare at N, gaze intense. “About Mahm Cheher,” N clarified. Leo dropped his gaze to N’s hip where Mahm Cheher hung. She was peaceful, humming quietly in contentment. “Can we talk somewhere more comfortable that the doorway?” N asked, a sliver of nervousness in his tone. Leo snapped his gaze back to N’s eyes, stepping forward slightly.

“The house,” Leo said simply, nodding towards the house attached to his workshop. N nodded in understanding, stepping back from the door of the workshop and allowing Leo to step outside. Leo led the way around then ushered N inside of his home. N stepped inside cautiously, looking around with wide, curious eyes. Leo closed the door behind him and watched N as he took in the small one room house. After a few moments N’s attentions turned back to Leo.

“What did you want to talk about?” Leo asked, still guarded. He’d heard quite a bit about N but that didn’t stop him from being weary of the man.

“Why did you do it?” N asked, tone suddenly sharp. Leo’s tail twitched in annoyance. He’d already explained his motives once before when he presented Mahm Cheher to N, he didn’t want to do it again.

“Because Jechin does not deserve a wielder like her current one,” Leo stated calmly. That obviously wasn’t the answer N had wanted to hear by the way he tensed up and his frown deepened.

“But why _her_?” N asked. “She wasn’t a virgin–” Leo’s tail thumped on the floor in anger. N jerked back a few steps, obviously frightened. Leo found the behavior odd, as the power dynamic was obviously in N’s favor; Leo stood no chance against Mahm Cheher, unarmed as he was.

“That was _never_ a stipulation,” Leo corrected harshly. He didn’t understand why humans always thought that mattered, but he’d heard it so much it made him sick. N stared at Leo with wide eyes, obviously at a loss for words. “She asked me to use her, so I did.”

“But why did you go through with it?” N asked. Leo closed his eyes and sighed, his tail twitching in annoyance. It was just the same questions over and over again with this man.

“I pitied her,” Leo answered. “She reminded me of Jechin.” N swallowed, grief over taking his expression. “If you’re done, leave.” N shook his head, pulling his emotions back in.

“She… Were her last moments painful?” N asked, clearly not done.

“She was at peace, but physical death is always painful,” Leo answered carefully.

“Where are her remains?” N asked. Leo tilted his head, expression growing genuinely confused.

“Why do you want to know when her spirit is always with you?” Leo asked in return. N’s hand came to Mahm Cheher’s sheath but he didn’t break eye contact with Leo.

“I wanted to make sure you didn’t use them for anything other than Mahm Cheher,” N clarified. Leo smiled, the idea of doing such a thing ridiculous.

“You don’t have to worry,” he reassured. “What wasn’t used was returned to the earth.” N sighed in relief, relaxing a bit. Leo stepped forward, his curiosity taking over. “Why are you so concerned?” N’s eyes widened at the question.

“I was against her being kicked out. She was a great warrior, better than many of the men. I tried to stop it, but the elders wouldn’t listen,” N explained.

“She wanted nothing more than to be by your side,” Leo reassured. “She is happy.” N’s grip on Mahm Cheher tightened.

“Happy…” N mumbled, gaze dropping to the floor. Leo studied N’s conflicted expression carefully.

“You love her,” Leo stated simply. N closed his eyes, his features awash in grief and shoulders tense.

“How much did she tell you?” N asked after a few moments, not confirming or denying Leo’s words.

“She told me many stories,” Leo answered guardedly, not sure what kind of information N was chasing. N looked back up at him, brows knitting slightly.

“About the war?” N asked. Leo nodded, remembering the tales of the ravaged villages, of the destruction left in Dalmee’s wake, of Jechin’s cruel wielder. “About what happened to her?” Leo nodded again. She had eventually given Leo more details of her capture on the battlefield and subsequent rape. The story had made his heart weep–it had turned into his main motivation to help her, albeit for his own selfish reasons. Jechin didn’t deserve to be tainted by such men. “And about me?” Leo nodded again.

“She spoke fondly of you,” Leo said in an attempt to comfort him. N took a half step back, seeming to shrink into himself.

“Do you–Do you think that her sacrifice will be worth it?” N asked, his voice wavering.

“That is up to you,” Leo sighed, looking away and wondering where the confidence N had exuded before had gone. He’d been almost cocky when Leo had presented the sword to him. The tip of Leo’s tail twitched at the memory. “Mahm Cheher is stronger than Jechin, but she’s only as good as her bearer.”

“A sword is an extension of the swordsman,” N mumbled to himself, drawing Leo’s attention back to him.

“And she certainly believes in you,” Leo reassured. N drew Mahm Cheher from her sheath and stared at the blade, taking in the details.

“The elders want me to return Mahm Cheher, but I won’t let them throw her away again,” N declared quietly. Mahm Cheher hummed happily, a faint green glow emanating from the blade.

“Take better care if her,” Leo advised, gaze sharpening and stepping towards N. “Don’t make the same mistakes as the man Jechin loved.” N’s eyes snapped to Leo, his expression hardening.

“I won’t let Mahm Cheher be called evil,” N affirmed, his determination clear in his eyes. “We will strike Dalmee down and get her revenge.” He slashed through air, the glow around Mahm Cheher intensifying as the tip of her blade came to rest on the floor. Quickly stepping out of the sword’s reach, Leo nodded his understanding of N’s sentiment, ears flicking back in distaste of N’s momentary recklessness. N closed his eyes and took a deep breath before sheathing Mahm Cheher. “Thank you for speaking with me. It put my heart more at ease.” Leo nodded, studying N’s hardened features carefully. It was clear to him now just how much N was hurting. “I should return to our base before they start to worry that you’ve done something to me.”

“The sun will fall soon,” Leo stated simply, choosing to ignore the almost insulting comment–he didn’t turn random humans into swords, and _most_ of his blades were soulless hunks of folded steel. N looked down at Mahm Cheher with a sad smile, not even noticing the way Leo’s tail swished in mild annoyance.

“I have nothing to worry about with Mahm Cheher,” N assured, flicking his gaze back up to Leo before turning towards the door. Leo watched him go in silence, letting his annoyance and anxieties flow out of him. He didn’t have to worry too much over Mahm Cheher’s fate for the time being–N seemed every bit as worthy a man as she’d described. N paused in the doorway and looked back at Leo, eyes filled with sadness. “I was going to return for her when the war was over, but she had plans of her own. At least I know she’s safe now,” he said before pulling the door closed. Leo didn’t move for several minutes, not until Mahm Cheher was no longer in his territory. His heart was heavy with the tragedy of it all. It was better, he thought, that N didn’t know about her pregnancy or the dagger that child became.


End file.
